Untitled
by dvldiva
Summary: Short stories, oneshots, idiocy, and anything else I might add. Mostly Warren/Will
1. Storm

**Disclaimer: Disney owns the rights and characters, I just used them for my own amusement.**

* * *

**_Storm_**

A storm was brewing and she was oblivious to it all. She goes on and on about how people need to recycle and that eating meat is wrong. She like to think she's the smart one, but she's not. If she was smart she would have noticed the changes in the air how the storm was gathering right in front of her picking up speed.

But she notices nothing.

Not the touches the two boys share, fingertips lingering feelings being shared, or how their eyes seem to search out each other in a crowd, chocolate brown meeting blue/grey, words shared without ever being spoken.

The blue eyed boy pulls away from her touches now, as if he can't stand the simple somewhat intimate gestures. He misses dates with the red head, his explanations are one lame excuse after another. The signs are all there for those that bother to look. Most have already seen the warnings.

The glances and lingering touches between the ebony haired boy and the brunette.

They wonder how long it will take for her to realize that the relationship she once tried so hard to gain is about to be destroyed. The storm gathering strength, waiting, building, biding it's time, before it rips everything she has known from her.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? R&R Please!**


	2. Secret Admirer

**_Secret Admirer_**

Another one.

Every day this week Will had gone to his locker first thing in the morning only to find a bouquet of Blue and white roses.

He had know idea who would be putting them in there, or even who would know his locker combination.

He had at first thought that his girlfriend Layla might be doing it, but when he had questioned her about she had just frowned and said it wasn't her.

He had immediately ruled out Magenta, this just wasn't her style.

She wasn't one to go for the touchy, feelly, emotional stuff like most girls and she certanly wouldn't leave flowers for a guy.

That just left Zach and Ethan.

Deciding it may just be a prank those two were playing on him, he talked to them about it.

Both of them laughed uncontrollably and were still teasing him about having a secret admirer.

Carefully taking the bouquet of roses out of his locker, he inhaled their sweet scent before he put them back into his locker, afraid that someone other than his friends would notice.

The teasing wouldn't let up if they did, and the teachers sometimes could be just as bad as the students.

Will had know idea who was putting the roses in his locker but he was certainly flattered.

After all who wouldn't want a secret admirer.

* * *

**Okay oneshots, prompts, and idiocy it is! This one was a challenge by my sister-in-law. :)**

**Like it? Hate it? R&R Please!**


	3. Secret Admirer pt2

**_Secret Admirer pt.2_**

He stood at the end of the hall watching.

For the past week now he was the one that had been putting the roses in Will's locker.

Blue for the color of Will's eyes and white for Will's innocents.

He knew the other boy would never think it was him doing it, after all they were supposed to be enemies.

He knew Will was dating that 'save the ozone' bitch, but it didn't matter.

Even though it might never happen, he wanted Will for himself.

He had seen the way Layla had treated Will, and he didn't like it one bit.

Always hanging off his arm, showing him off to her friends as if he were some prize poodle on display.

But the thing that angered him the most was the way she would talk down to him, treating him as if the most simple conversation was beyond the boys understanding.

He himself knew that Will was a bit naive and his innocents just adds to that, but the boy was far from stupid.

If anyone had bothered to look beyond Will's surface they would see that beyond the good looks and the hauntingly beautiful blue eyes laid a gentle soul as well as a wisdom beyond his years. SHE never saw that!

SHE never bothered to look that deep!

Most never saw him as anything more than the son of The Commander and Jetstream.

SHE certainly never did!

He couldn't pinpoint when he had started to have feelings for the other boy, but to him it didn't matter.

He very much doubted that the younger boy was into guys, and even if he was what would the blue eyed angel every see in him.

He was a nobody.

His father had been convicted of serious crimes. Most against the other boys parents.

No, Will may never be attracted to him but that didn't stop him from hoping, watching waiting.

Maybe someday he would gather his courage and tell the younger boy how he felt.

But for now Warren was content to sit on the sideline, watching his love from afar, being nothing more than his secret admirer.

* * *

**Now taking request!**

**Like it? Hate it? R&R Please!**


	4. Secret Admirer pt3

_**Secret Admirer pt.3**_

_**For Aeroniel's Pyro**_

Will stood around the corner hiding.

It had been three weeks now since he had received the first bouquet of roses and he wanted to know who was putting them in his locker.

He had decided to come to school early hoping to catch the person in the act.

Over the past two weeks things hadn't been going to well for him.

Layla had broken up with him, making it clear that she wasn't happy about the whole secret admirer thing.

She had actually slapped him and told him it was his fault.

How was this his fault when he had know idea who was doing it?!

The teasing from Zach and Ethan had only gotten worse as each day passed and more roses showed up in his locker, Magenta had even joined in the teasing now.

Seeing the roses in his locker had become the highlight of his day, he actually looked forward to coming to school and seeing the flowers in his locker.

But Will's curiosity was peeked, he wanted to know who was putting them in there in the first place.

Hence the reason that he had come to school two hours early and was now hiding out of sight scoping out his locker.

Will waited and waited.

He hadn't seen anything suspicious yet and it was nearing time for the buses to start arriving.

Figuring that maybe his secret admirer had finally stopped, Will was about to come out from behind the wall when he saw someone approaching from the opposite direction.

Pressing his front firmly against said wall, Will stared hard, trying to get a glimpse of who was coming but they were still to far away for him to see clearly.

Holding his breath he held himself as still as possible.

The person was getting closer and closer, Will could almost make out who the person was.

'Just a little bit more,' Will thought to himself.

He held his breath as the person stopped in front of his locker, playing with the combination.

Squinting his eyes, he could see that whoever it was was male.

Not only male but had a striking resemblance to Warren Peace.

But...it couldn't be Warren, Warren hated him!

Suddenly the person looked both directions as if to make sure he hadn't been caught, and Will's heart stopped as he caught a glimpse of the face.

It was indeed Warren Peace!

Will's brain seemed to shut down as he watched Warren pull a bouquet of blue and white roses from his backpack before placing them gently inside Will's now open locker.

As Warren closed Will's locker and prepared to leave, his brain seemed to kick back in, somewhat.

Will was angry, of course this was nothing but a joke to the older boy it couldn't be anything else.

After all Warren had made it perfectly clear that he hated Will. so there was no way in hell that he might have feeling for the younger boy.

Seething, his half working brain only fueling the anger the younger boy felt, Will stepped out from behind the corner prepared to give Warren a peice of his somewhat warped mind.

He, however, wasn't prepared for the soft smile the older boy was wearing or seeing that smile turn into a frown as the other boy caught sight of him.

"Stronghold what are you doing here?" Warren asked the anger in his voice obvious.

Will however didn't care, he was too angry and hurt the the other boy would play with him like this.

"I could ask you the same thing," Will growled."Or maybe it's common for you to put flowers in peoples lockers."

To say Warren was shocked would be an understatement.

His eyes got wide and he started backing away from Will as if he was afraid the other boy might attack him.

"Look Will," Warren started, only to be stopped by Will.

"Is it normal for you to play with people like this? Do you enjoy screwing up their lives Warren? Is this what you wanted, to see me humiliated? Do you think it'd funny?" Will asked, nearly dying of mortification when his voice cracked with all the hurt he was feeling.

Even his eyes betrayed him as moisture gathered.

Will was even more shocked when he felt himself being gathered into a tight embrace from the pyro.

"This isn't a joke Will, it never was," Warren replied softly near Will's ear, rubbing the smaller boys back soothingly.

Will shuddered as he felt Warrens hot breath ghost over his ear. He had never been attracted to guys before, but damn if he wasn't getting slightly turned on by the combination of warm breath and back rub.

"This isn't a joke Will," Warren repeated "I like you. Have for awhile now, I just didn't know how to tell you. We ARE supposed to be enemies you know."

Will could hear the smile in the other boys words and smile softly in return.

Pulling away slightly, Will looked up into the other boys eyes seeing the glimmer of happiness as well as truth in what he had said.

"So...what do we do now?" Will asked, wrapping his arms around Warren's neck.

"Hmmm...This?" With that Warren leaned down and kissed him.

One thing Will was certain of is that Warren knew how to kiss as the other boys teeth nipped at Will's bottom lip, tongue stroking to caress and beg entrance.

As Will open his mouth slightly granting it, his last coherent thought was that it didn't matter what everybody else thought, he had Warren now and there was no way in hell he was letting him go.

* * *

**Okay, I'll probably make a chapter story later on using this idea. I really like it.**

**Still taking requests!**

**R&R Please!**


	5. Secret Admirer pt4

**_Secret Admirer pt.4_**

"Hey Will," Layla said, coming up from behind the brunette.

"OH, hi Layla," Will returned keeping his voice even.

He had a pretty good idea of why she was here.

"Will...I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Paper Lantern for dinner after school?" Layla asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Will knew this was coming.

Layla had gotten a lot of flack from over half of the student body after she had dumped Will because he had a secret admirer.

But you know how the rumor mill is.

Apparently the latest was that Layla had been cheating on Will with rock boy, Will had found out and dumped her.

Layla being Layla couldn't let that rest, hence the reason that she was here now asking Will to have dinner with her.

"Sorry Layla, I have a date tonight," Will responded truthfully.

He and Warren had decided to go to the movies tonight, between Will's studies and Warren's job, it had been difficult lately for them to find any time together.

Fortunately their parents had been understanding, letting them break curfew on occasion.

Well, Warren's mom And Will's mom had been understanding.

Will was pretty sure his father was still in denial about the whole thing, but he was sure to come around eventually.

"A date? With who?" Layla asked skeptically.

In Layla's little world, apparently only she ever found Will attractive.

Will was saved from having to answer as long, tanned arms snaked around his waist, pulling him back into a very warm and firm chest.

'Hey babe" Warren said, pausing to give the younger boy an affectionate nip on his neck.

"We still on for tonight?"

"Course we are," Will stated shyly, blushing several different shades of red.

"Will...What's...going on? I thought you said you had a date to night," Layla squeaked, looking on in shock as Warren and Will acted like a...couple?

It would seem her mind hadn't completely caught up to what was going on, so Warren decided to enlighten her.

"He does...with me. Not trying to steal my boyfriend are you?" Warren couldn't resist asking.

it was about time the school found out.

Not that they were trying to keep their relationship a secret.

But with everything that had been going on, added to the fact that Warren was older than Will so not in the same classes, it wasn't surprising that no one knew that they were together.

Well he would just have to fix that.

Deciding PDA was probably the best way to go, he turned Will around in his arms and slammed his mouth over Will's.

The response was immediate.

Will wrapped his twined his arms around Warren's neck pushing one hand into the long ebony hair as Warren tongue explored Will mouth at leisure, tongue stroking, lips sucking, while teeth nipping gently.

When the two finally seperated to gasp in air, they noticed the halls had gone silent, students staring.

But the funniest had to be Layla's reaction, apparently they had shocked her so much she had passed out.

Both deciding to let someone else get her to the nurses office, the two boys walked hand in hand to the lunchroom not caring what anybody else thought about their relationship.

After all, Will had gotten his secret admirer and Warren had gotten the boy of his dreams.


	6. Wish

**_Wish_**

Life hadn't been easy for Warren.

His father had been taken away when he was to young to know about the crimes Baron Battle had committed against the hero's and citizens alike.

After his father had been taken away, his mother had turned to alcohol to ease the pain.

Leaving him to raise himself being both parent and child in one young bundle of confused boy.

Warren didn't blame her though.

Even drunk she had still at least tried to act the part of a concerned mother, only to fail miserably, never once realizing that her little boy was hurting too.

Growing up hadn't been easy after the world had learned of his fathers crimes.

Warren couldn't count the number of time that he had gotten into fights at school or even after school, everybody thinking that he was no better than his father.

It was during those times that Warren would wish as hard as he could for someone to listen to him, be there for him, hold him and tell him that everything was okay, that he was nothing like his father.

But as the years dragged on and the teasing morphed into much harsher words and stronger fist, Warren couldn't help but feel as if nobody really heard him, as if maybe the gods didn't exist.

After all Warren didn't understand what he had done wrong to deserve the cruel words, the sneers, the beatings, people looking down there noses at him.

He wasn't his father.

He wasn't a monster whose only plan in life had been so selfish, so destructive, he had been condemned to life in solitary confinement.

Thinking his life couldn't possibly get any worse, Warren had settled into high school, most students learning early on that Warren wasn't someone to mess with.

Especially since he could create, control, and manipulate fire.

Things had taken a turn for the worse however when Will Strong hold, son of the Commander and Jetstream the heroes responsible for taken his father down, had showed up at Sky High.

Back then, Warren had been determined to hate the boy.

But that had all changed thanks to Royal Pain.

It had taken awhile but Warren realized that maybe his and Will's friendship had been inevitable.

Maybe they were destined to become friends.

Maybe the gods really do exist after all.

Thinking about the past while lying in bed with his blue eyed angel in his arms, Warren couldn't help but smile.

After all Will was everything he had ever wished for.


	7. Suffering

**WARNING!: This page contains rape. If this bothers or offends you please do not read!**

**_Suffering_**

Will nearly screamed as pain shot through his body.

He could feel the other boy forcing his penis inside Will's tightness.

There was no prep, there never was.

The whole point of this was for Will to suffer.

Suffer for the pain his parents had caused Warren.

"Shut up!" Warren growled once he was fully sheathed.

Forcing Will's body into the bathroom wall, Warren began a pounding hard rhythm, taking the younger boy brutally.

Will could feel the blood trickle down the back of his thighs from the brutal coupling.

No not coupling, Rape!

That one word described what was happening, what had been happening since that fateful day after save the citizen.

As the pain got even more unbearable, Will let his mind wonder, trying to block out the animalistic grunts and hard painful thrusts.

After save the citizen WIll had known Warren had been mad, hell everyone did.

But he hadn't been expecting the violence in the locker room, hadn't expected for Warren to push him up against the lockers while he was changing and force himself upon the younger boy.

But that's what had happened, what continued to happen since that day.

After that Will had been scared.

He had no idea why he had gotten hard during that first time or anytime since, until he had read that it was a natural bodily reaction.

But no means no!

They didn't call it none consensual for a reason, and even if his body reacted, Will didn't want this.

This blame that should be on his parents shoulders.

This pain that Warren seemed hell bent on forcing on him.

This humiliation he felt every time he had to walk out of the bathroom, locker room, where ever they might be at the time, and face the school with a distinct limp in his step.

This hatred and disgust he felt when he looked at himself in the mirror in the mornings.

This anger he felt at his so called friends for not giving a damn.

Oh they had tried at the beginning to figure out what was wrong with there suddenly emo friend.

But after awhile of having Will shut down on them giving them blank stare whenever they asked what was wrong, they finally had given up and walked away, leaving Will to himself.

Leaving Will in fear, wondering when the next time the pyro was going to grab him and force himself on him.

Will was forced from his thoughts and brought back to what was happening by the painful grip on his hip.

Hands holding so tight Will knew there would be bruises in the morning.

Teeth bit into his shoulder hard, causing him to cry out in pain, the blood flowing from the bite onto his chest and stomach.

The thrusts got harder as Warren reached his end, biting even harder into WIll's shoulder to stifle the cries he emitted.

Will felt the warm spurts inside of him, just before Warren pulled himself out and flung him away, causing him to fall on the floor.

As Warren put himself together and gave Will a disgusted look before walking out Will wondered just how long this suffering would continue.


	8. Date Night

**_Date Night_**

"Layla calm down," Will said gently hoping to soothe the girls nerves.

"Calm down? Calm down? CALM DOWN?" Layla said words getting louder till she was nearly screaming. "

"JUST HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN WHEN I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR!"

Okay so she was screaming.

Why you ask.

Well, apparently Magenta (Also known as the evil bitch from here on out do to Layla's over the top reaction) had finally admitted that she was a lesbian and had asked her long time crush, you guessed it, Layla out.

Of course Layla being Layla, she didn't believe that love had a gender so she had agreed.

Not a problem.

She had asked Will and Warren to come over after school to help her pick out some clothes.

Still no problem.

No the problem was that miss Layla couldn't decide what to wear.

It was twenty minutes thirty minutes to date time and the girl just didn't like anything she had or that they had picked out.

"How about this?" Warren asked.

Hesitantly holding up a pair of white jeans that had a floral print design on them and a tight, low cut, long sleeved shirt that matched.

"Are you KIDDING me? That's way to revealing for a first date!" Layla said, thankfully she had stopped shouting.

Warren had had enough.

The pyro wasn't known for his patience and god help you if you pushed your luck.

Bursting into flames, Warren advanced on the tree hugger.

"Look Layla, you have thirty minutes until Mag gets here. You still have your hair and makeup to do. Either pick an outfit, or I swear I'll go home and look through my mothers old clothes in the attic and bring something back from the 60's and stuff you into it," Warren growled, meaning every word.

Apparently Layla knew this and decided that she had tried everybodys patience to the breaking point.

Grabbing the floral print jeans and top, she rushed into the bathroom just hoping that Warren didn't burn the house down in his fit of peek.

Note to self, never ask Warren for help in the future.


	9. Who Needs Drugs

**_Who Needs Drugs_**

"Will get down," warren all but yelled.

"NO! I WILL RULE THE WORLD!" Will screeched.  
"Will, you're standing on the coffee table in your boxers with a sheet tied around your neck. The only thing you rule right now is the living room. NOW. GET. DOWN!" Warren snarled having spent the last few hour trying to get his boyfriend to calm down.

_'Damn Layla And Magenta'_ Warren thought.

This was all their fault.

They were the ones who had given Will sugar and then fled the seen of their crime.

Warren really should have known better, after all Will on a sugar high was worse than even a speed freak.

"HUMANITY WILL BE MINE!" Will screeched out doing some kinda twisted dance that looked more like he was having a seizure.

Warren faced palmed.

When Will was like this it was better to just leave the country lest we forget what happened last time.

"Will...humanity would laugh its ass off if they could see you right now," Warren said a little to sweetly, trying to reign in his temper so he didn't kill a certain blue eyed brunette.

Last time Will had gotten on a suger high, he had run down the street naked screaming to poor pedestrian that he was the king of the world.

It had taken several hours and the promise of brownies to get the boy back home.

So Warren knew from experience that he had to either bribe the boy or tie him to the bed.

Fortunately for Warren, Will tended to forget that he had super strength when he was like this.

Deciding against the bribe, Warren picked his lover up, threw him over his shoulder, and headed for the bedroom.

His mind going over ways to get the two she devils back.


	10. Lost

**_Lost_**

_A continuation of Suffering_

He drew the knife slowly across his wrists, watching the blood bead before it began to stream freely from the cut.

He chosen the alleyway because he was sure no one would find him.

It's not like they would have looked anyways.

His friends were pretty much none existent at this point, all deciding that they couldn't get through to him so they had given up, leaving him alone to deal with his problem.

God he was pathetic.

Warren hadn't even touched him in several months.

Will figured that maybe he had grown bored with him.

He felt a pain in his chest at that thought, not really knowing why it hurt to much to think that even Warren didn't want anything to do with him.

He was supposed to be relieved, after all the rape had finally stopped.

But Will only felt sad, like everybody was leaving him.

First his friends and now he wasn't even good enough for Warren.

As the blood began to slowly pool on the warm surface of the cement, Will's Vision began to blur, his mind racing and flitting from one thought to another not really being able to string a coherent thought into some semblance of order.

he knew he was dying the cuts across his wrists garunteed that.

This is what he wanted, an escape from the pain, both emotional and physical.

he wondered how he could be in pain when the rape had stopped, nothing left to suffer but the way Warren had made him feel after it had stopped.

Feelings though, weren't supposed to make you hurt physically, but they did.

They made him doubt himself, hate himself, feeling, hurting so bad that they began manifesting themselves into a pain that hurt his body and he couldn't escape.

Thinking becoming to hard now, Will just sat there watching the blood slowly trickle his life away not really caring anymore.

And that's what he wanted, not to feel, to care to hurt.

That's why he had done the only thing sure to stop the pain.

"Stronghold? Just what the hell are you doing here?" he heard a voice growl.

Will knew that voice, he had heard it growl in his ear in pleasure too many time not to be able to tell that it was Warren.

'Wonder what he's doing here,' Will thought before the world when black.


	11. Found

**_Found_**

_A continuation of Suffering and Lost_

_For HelloLish_

Warren had been walking home from work when he had spotted something moving in the alley.

Not really thinking about it he had continued walking, the person nothing more then shadow in the darkness from the overhanging roofs.

Then said person had shifted and he had caught a glimpse of brunette hair, pale skin, and ice blue eyes.

Will.

Trying to wrap his mind around the fact the the person he had been torturing for the past few months was lurking in the shadows of an alleyway, Warren had moved closer to see what it was he was doing.

To his shock he had seen the blood spilling onto the pavement and the deep cuts in the younger boys wrists.

Rushing forward Warren went down on his knees.

Knowing that there was no way he was going to let Will die Warren did the only thing he could.

He checked for a pulse feeling it's faint beet pulsing under his fingertips.

He then conjured some fire knowing he had to act quick or lose the boy.

Forcing the fire in his hands through Will's vain, Warren could feel Will's wounds healing, the cuts closing.

At the back of his mind, Warren knew that this was his fault.

Knew that he had pushed the boy to this, and it made him want to scream.

He hadn't set out to deliberately hurt Will, he didn't even know how it started.

After save the citizen Warren had gone back to the locker room his humiliation giving way to anger.

He had intended to scare the boy not hurt him.

But somewhere between the pushing and shoving and heated words his anger had reached boiling point and he had lost it.

Forcing himself on the only person that really didn't see him as just a freak.

Will was different than the other kids and Warren knew it, his differences are what attracted Warren to him in the first place.

That, however, hadn't stopped him from lashing out and causing more pain to the younger boy than he could ever hope to repair.

And even worse, he had continued with the torture, telling himself all the while that Stronghold deserved this for what his parents had done to him and his father.

He knew better.

Nobody deserved what he had put Will through.

In the end Warren had looked at himself in the mirror one day and had become disgusted with what he saw, what he had done, what he had become.

He had become so violently ill that he had had to miss school and his mother had to take him to the hospital because he hadn't stopped throwing up.

He had decided then and there that he had to keep away from Stronghold or he would just continue to hurt.

Not that keeping his distance had been any better.

He had watched Will's friends all but abandon the boy, leaving him to himself and his pain.

He had watched as Will had become more and more withdrawn to the point that even he was beginning to worry.

But he hadn't expected this.

The desperate search for a way out, and escape from the misery.

Suicide.

He never thought his actions would have driven Will to this.

Knowing he had to at least try and make things right, Warren watched as the wounds healed.

Once he was sure, he gathered the boy up in his arms and headed for his apartment, leaving the bloody scene behind.


	12. Shatter

**_Shatter_**

**_A continuation of Suffering, Lost, and Found_**

Will woke slowly feeling as if his body weighed a ton.

opening his eyes Will was shocked to find that he wasn't in the alley anymore.

Looking around Will saw that he was in fact in a bed in somebodies bedroom.

The walls were painted a bright red and the furnishings seemed to all be black including the sheets and bedspread.

Remembering what he did, Will looked down and to his surprise the cuts were completely healed, not even a scar was left.

How?

Then he remembered the voice he had heard before he passed out.

Warren!

Was this his room?

Had Warren brought him back to his place?

Why?

Needing answers he tossed off the covers and tried to stand.

Bad idea.

The room was spinning and his head started to ache.

From somewhere behind, Will heard a door open.

"Just what the fuck did you think you were doing Stronghold?" fear, that was a new one.

Will had never heard fear in that voice before, only anger and disgust.

Deciding to sit down before he gracelessly fell, Will remained silent.

What exactly could he say?

That he had tried to kill himself so he didn't have to feel anymore?

That nobody wanted him so what was the point?

That even his friends had abandoned him because he just wasn't worth it?

That even HE didn't want him anymore because he was useless?

But he would never tell the pyro any of that.

It wasn't like he would care anyway.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Warren was, to put it frankly, scared.

As he walked into the room Will didn't even turned to look at him.

Confirming that what he had done was so horrible he would most likely never be forgiven.

He had expected that.

But to come face to face with it was something different.

As he spoke he watched the younger boy closely.

He knew Will could take him down easily, but the surprising thing was that he never had.

He had never once used his strength against Warren even when Warren had been abusing him.

And somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that Will never would.

That was the thing about William Stronghold that most people never got, not even his friends.

Will would never use his super human strength against people to protect himself.

Protecting some one else was a another matter entirely.

It almost seemed like protecting people was something Will was born to do.

He would fight for the underdog in any situation and hold his head up high while doing it.

The sad part about that was that the people he protected would rarely stand by him when he needed them the most.

Take his friends for example.

They had tried to talk to him about his problems as he had started to withdraw from them.

But in the end they just gave up, quit, abandoned him.

Truthfully they hadn't tried very hard in Warren's opinion.

When you see something wrong with a friend, you don't just walk away.

Will never would have turned his back on them.

He would have pried, stalked, annoyed, anything to get at what was wrong.

"Just what the fuck did you think you were doing Stronghold" Warren repeated, hearing the fear in his own voice.

Still Will didn't respond so Warren walked around the bed until he could see the other boys face.

His heart nearly shattered at what he saw.

Pain, confusion, doubt, loneliness, but the worst was the haunted look in those angelic blue eyes.

More disgust and anger at himself washed over him.

He knew that he was the reason Will had been through so much.

Taking a few steps until he stood directly in front of Will, Warren crouched down, knowing that anger and aggression wouldn't help the situation any.

If he wanted any chance at all of helping the younger boy he was going to have to be gentle.

"Come on Will, talk to me." Warren half pleaded in a gentle voice, trying not to scare the boy or chase him away.

Still no response.

Warren gently took Will's chin in his hand forcing the other boy to look directly at him.

If Will wasn't going to talk, maybe he could get some answers from the other boys eyes.

After all, Will's eyes had always been so expressive, showing every emotion he felt.

"Why did you cut yourself Will?" Warren asked, still keeping his voice gentle but firm.

He already knew the answer bit needed to hear Will say it.

Suddenly Will's lunged at Warren, wrapping his arms tight about the pyros waist, burying his face the the crook of his neck and sobbed.

Warren wrapped his arms hesitantly around the younger boy, not wanting to startle him.

"Why doesn't anybody want me? Am I that disgusting? What did I do?" Will sobbed out his voice strangled.

At that Warren's heart DID shatter.

He held Will tight to him and didn't even bother to stop his own tears running down his face.


	13. Picking up the Pieces

**_Picking Up the Pieces_**

**_Continuation of Suffering, Lost, Found, and Shatter_**

Not completely lost in his own misery, Will felt Warren's hot tears fall on the side of his face.

The older boy doing nothing to hold them back.

Will's sobs began to die down as he realized that he wasn't the only one suffering here.

Warren was hurting too.

Why this should matter at all to him he didn't know, after all Warren had been the reason he was hurting.

Will pulled back slightly to look at the pyro's face and was shocked to see such pain, disgust, and anger there.

He was even more shocked to realize that those feelings weren't directed at him.

Instead they seemed to be directed at an imaginary person Will couldn't see.

"W-Warren?" Will questioned hesitantly, afraid he might anger the older boy.

"I'm sorry," Warren said.

Will felt himself once again being pulled tightly to the other boy, Warren cuddling Will's face against his chest, repeating those same words over and over again.

I'm sorry

Will knew he was seeing a side of the pyro that the other boy never showed, never let anybody see.

It would have been precieved as a weakness and exploited by most.

But Will could never do that to Warren despite what the boy had done to him.

So he let Warren cuddle him, hold him, cry on him, knowing in his heart that this was something they both needed.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

I'm sorry

Warren didn't know what else to say.

He kept repeating those words over and over again hoping that maybe the would soothe his soul.

They didn't.

But being able to hold Will like this did.

He pulled the other boy closer wanting to take the boys pain inside himself, to protect him from the world, but mainly protect him from Warren himself.

Warren was so lost in his thoughts and feelings it didn't register that Will had pulled away until he felt the other boys lips on his.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Will couldn't explain why he did it he only knew that it felt right.

Not in any way he could explain.

He only knew that they both were shattered, broken, hurt, and lost.

Now was the time for them start piecing their lives back together.

Will realized at that moment that they both needed each other to heal.

Will understood now that Warren had hurt himself by hurting Will.

He needed Will to be okay so that he could be okay, and Will needed someone who would be there, someone who wouldn't give up when he became withdrawn or lost to his own thoughts, someone to love him.

Warren took over the kiss, keeping it gentle yet firm his mouth nipping at Will, tongue begging entrance.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Warren nipped and tugged lightly at Will's bottom lip.

As the younger boy gasped at the actions his lips parted and Warren tongue claimed it's prize, Invading the younger boys mouth searching, stroking, memorizing every ridge, bump and taste of the younger boy.

Warren realized that this was the first time he had kissed Will.

Never in the months that he had tortured the boy had he ever kissed him.

To him kissing was something personal and meant to be shared with someone you cared about.

Not realizing before now just how much he did care about the younger boy.

When oxygen became a necessity they pulled away a little warren never once moving to relinquish his hold on the younger boy.

He searched Will's eyes wondering if the feelings where just one sided but looking into the younger boys eyes Warren saw the shattered pieces that were Will begin to shift and change, mending themselves from the inside out.

Will's eyes started to glow with life again and Warren thought that just maybe there really was something between them.

* * *

**I am SO sorry this part sucked so bad. I know what I want to happen in the story unfortunately I have been having trouble getting it from my head to paper with out it getting jumbled.**

**And no this story isn't over just yet I hadn't intended for it to go this far but I can't seem to be able to leave these two boys in pain.**


	14. Healing

**_Healing_**

**_Continuation of Picking up the Pieces_**

Warren pulled Will's head up towards him and joined their lips once again.

Warren Was stroking Will's back softly, ready to stop if that was what Will wanted.

As if reading his mind, Will wrapped his arms around Warren's neck burying a hand in the soft, thick ebony hair pressing the pyro more firmly to him.

Both gasped as Warren's tongue pressed and penetrated, tongue teasing and stroking the younger boy until he gasped.

Warren left off of Will's mouth dragging nipping kisses along Will's jaw causing the younger boy to moan and squirm.

Reaching Will's neck Warren bit down gently into the soft tissue.

Will's response was immediate, arching his hips up into Warren their erections bumping.

Both moaning loudly, the sound echoing through the empty apartment.

Warren was EXTREMELY thankful that his mother had decides to go away for a couple of months on vacation.

Moving one of his hand from around Will's waist, Warren brought the hand up under the younger boys shirt and began rubbing his chest.

Will writhed and mewled at that, causing Warren to bite down harder.

Fire was racing through his veins, Will was so responsive it was driving him nuts.

He was not going to rush this however.

This wasn't just a fuck, or a screw, or a one night stand.

This was something more ,something different for them both.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Will had no idea what was going on around him.

If a bomb went off in the room he would be blissfully oblivious.

All his focus was on the pleasure Warren was giving him with his soft caresses.

He hadn't even noticed when the older boy had removed his shirt, nor did he care.

He had never in his life experienced pleasure like this.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Warren left off the boys neck only to move down to Will's hard muscled chest.

Using his tongue he left a wet trail down the center of Will's chest before he latched onto the younger boys nipple, pinching and tugging lightly with his teeth before he started sucking strongly.

Warren felt Will's hips arch off the bed at his teasing, his erection pressing against Warren's.

Warren froze for a split second before he thrust his hips down more firmly against Will's and started grinding slowly.

He heard Will cry out, the sound nearly driving Warren over the edge.

'FUCK! He's so responsive!' Warren thought, continuing to thrust against the younger boy.

He started unfastening Will's pants while the other boy was distracted.

If he didn't move along a little faster he was going to spend himself before he even got a chance to bring the other boy to completion.

Once Will's pants were unfastened, Warren quickly removed them and reached for the lube in his nightstand.

"Are you sure Will?" Warren asked quietly, needing to know that Will wanted this too.

"Please," Will said, arching his hips up off the bed in a blatant invitation for Warren to continue.

Warren squeezed out some of the lube, spreading it acrossed his fingers.

Sliding up, Warren attached his lips to Will's in a heated kiss, trying to once again distract the younger boy as he inserted one of his finger into Will's tight heat.

"You have to relax Will or It's going to hurt," Warren said as he felt the younger boy tense around his finger.

Warren stilled, waiting for Will to get used to the intrusion before he began to stretch him.

It wasn't long before he added a second finger.

He saw Will wince and slowly began searching for that spot that would make the younger boy forget about the slight pain.

He knew when he found it because Will screamed in pleasure and clawed and Warren's shoulders

Smiling in delight Warren decided to tease the boy further by taking his weeping erection into his mouth.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Will was almost insane with pleasure.

The slight pain that Warren's gentle fingering had caused being drowned out by his mouth.

Will was moaning and screaming in pleasure as Warren thrust his fingers in and out and sucked strongly on his cock, the pyros tongue pausing ever now and again to play with the slit before bobbing his head once more.

He moaned again in loss as Warren pulled away, removing his finger as well as his mouth.

"This is your last chance Will. Are you sure you want this?" Warren asked.

Will looked up into Warren's eyes, somehow not missing the fact that Warren was stroking his himself, coating his erection with lube.

Will knew that if he said stop Warren would stop.

This wasn't rape and Warren wouldn't force himself on Will any more if Will didn't want it.

"I-I'm sure. Please Warren," Will begged in a strangled voice caused by emotion as well as desire.

He wanted this more than anything.

Wanted to know what it felt like without pain.

Warren parted Will's legs and wrapped them about his waist than positioned himself at Will's entrance.

Will felt him push against that tight ring of muscle and as the pyro managed to push past it Will closed his eyes to keep from crying.

'God, that hurt!' Will thought to himself.

Not daring to say it aloud because he knew Warren would stop if he did.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Warren paused.

He had been watching Will's face and had noticed the wince as well as the tears building in the younger boys eyes.

Deciding that the pain was better dealt with quickly, Warren thrust in to the hilt and stopped.

Will cried out and arch up to burying his face in Warren's neck.

"So tight!" Warren moaned out as Will's internal muscles gripped his cock, protesting the intrusion.

Warren fought to hold himself still while Will adjusted.

It wasn't easy as his body was screaming at him to move, Will's tight heat driving him up the wall with desire.

But hold still he did until Will arched into the pyro a silent signal for Warren to continue.

Warren pulled slowly out before thrusting back in gently.

He continued the slow pace speeding up little by little but always being careful of the younger boy beneath him.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Will's pain turned to pleasure quickly, as he felt Warren thrusts quicken.

He was moaning and writhing in pleasure once again.

If he could take a good look at himself he might have been embarrassed by the sounds he was making, but at this point he just couldn't bring himself to care.

He felt Warren grab his hips more firmly and angle his thrust looking for that place that would make the younger boy see stars.

He kept angling searching until, "WARREN!" Will screamed as white light exploded in-front of his eyes and pleasure raced up his spine.

The thrust became harder after that, the speed increased tenfold.

Neither boy was going to last much longer and neither wanted it to end.

"Please...OH GODS!...." Will screamed out after a perticularly hard thrust that ended with Warren grinding his cock into Will's sweet spot.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

"That's it Will, move" Warren encouraged as Will began thrusting his hips to meet the pyro's.

Warren reached down and grabbed a hold of the younger boys weeping erection, timing his had strokes with his thrusts.

Both of them were out of control at this point, so close to release that they could taste it.

Warren rammed harder into the younger boys sweet spot while tightening his fist on the boys cock.

"oh god....Warren you've got to....I'm gonna....WARREN!" Will screamed one last time as the world exploded in colors, his back arching off the bed until Warren feared in might snap.

Milky white ejaculate spattered across both of their stomachs Will's orgasm seemed endless.

Warren thought that he had never seen such a beautiful sight as the younger boy in pleasure.

That alone sent the pyro over the edge screaming Will name as he emptied himself inside the younger boy.

Collapsing on top of Will, Warren made sure his arms to most of the weight, not wanting to crush the blue eyed angel beneath him.

Both boys were panting and basking in the others presence, the world out side lost to the boys.

As Warren looked into Will's expressive eyes, he realized that

apart, they were only half a person, broken and warped by the world around them.

But together they were whole, they're shattered hearts mending, fixing and joining the together to create something beautiful.

Something that would with stand the hurt, anger, and fear that was a constant in there lives.

As long as they were together nothing else mattered.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long but my mind had turned to mush.**

**I had half of this finished and had trouble writing the last half but until I listened to November Rain by Guns-N-Roses. Not really happy with the ending but until I can find a better one this one stays.**

**If you haven't heard November Rain by Guns-N-Roses and want to, you can go to**

**media/17vn/com and listen to it for free and even download it at no cost. just replace the slash with period.**


	15. Of Mice and Men

**_Of Mice and Men_**

"WILL!" Warren screeched, real terror in his voice as the THING moved closer to him.

Will came crashing into the bathroom expecting blood, bodies, evil villains trying to have their wicked way with his very hot boyfriend, anything but what he actually did see.

The sight before him made him want to roll with laughter.

He didn't though because Warren would kill him.

Standing on the toilette was his very macho, strong, bad-ass boyfriend gripping a plunger in both hands as if he intended to strike down an evil doer and huddling against the wall for protection.

On the floor stood said evil doer seeming to be in a staring contest with the pyro.

A total of 2 maybe 3 inches long with black fur a stubby tail and twitching nose.

You guessed it!

Warren was cowering in fear from a mouse!

If that wasn't enough, the mouse seemed to be fascinated by Warren, watching the pyro intently like he was some kind of side show.

The only thing that the little critter was missing was a bag of popcorn and some 3d glasses.

"Uhmmm.....Warren? What are you doing?" Will asked, voice strained from suppressed laughter.

"WILL, GET THAT THING OUTTA HERE!" Warren screeched once again.

"Calm down Warren. It's just a mouse," Will said trying to reason with his lover. " You are a hundred time bigger than him."

"JUST A MOUSE? JUST A MOUSE? THAT THING ISN'T JUST A MOUSE WILL, IT"S THE SPAWN OF ALL THAT'S EVIL!" Warren shouted, trying to make hand gestures with the plunger still being held firmly in his hands.

"Warren.....Honey....Aren't you being a little melodramatic?" Will asked his sides hurting. He really wanted to laugh.

"No I'm not being melodramatic Will! Those hair balls of death are trying to take over the known world. Why do you think they have so many babies?!" Warren snarled out. The mouse seemed to realize that the pyro was afraid of him and began to inch closer to the plunger wielding hothead, nose twitching in what some would take as silent mouse laughter.

Warren, seeing the mouse move closer, let out a shrill scream. Huddling even closer to the wall and gripped the plunger tighter as if the rubber instrument could actually be used as a weapon instead of just unclogging toilets.

Will did laugh then, so loudly that he was sure that the people floors below could hear him.

Warren glared not seeing anything funny about the situation. He knew that mice were plotting to take over the world. They were just hiding for now behind the twitching nose and stubby tail.

But one day their army would rise up and destroy mankind, leaving the surviving humans as slaves to their furriness, forced to eat cheese and make burrows while the mice race continued to breed.

"WILL, KILL IT!" Warren screamed as the mouse scurried closer. The little hair ball looked as if it was contemplating jumping on the toilet just to see the hot heads reaction.

Tears of mirth were rolling down Will's face and he was clutching his aching sides. He tried to stop laughing, he really did. But the sight of Warren protecting himself with a plunger, somehow forgetting that he could conjure flames and roast the little critter, had the younger boy rolling in laughter.

Warren screamed again as the mouse moved closer still, the rodent seemed to take pleasure in scaring the pyro.

Will knew he had to calm down and fix this situation before Warren remembered that he was a pyrokenetic and hurt the poor mouse.

Struck by a moment of brilliance, Will ran off to the kitchen, returning with a large plastic bowl and plate. Moving slowly into the bathroom trying hard not to scare the mouse Will got close enough to bend down and place the bowl on it's side next to the fur ball.

The mouse didn't even seem to notice what was happening as will used the plate to gently push the critter in to the bowl and cover it with a lid he had punctured holes in.

Once the mouse was safely inside his temporary jail Will turned to Warren. The pyro looked relieved that the mouse was locked up, but made no move to get off the toilet or let go of the plunger while that thing was still in here.

Seeing this Will rolled his eyes and left the bathroom, bowl and rodent in tow.

Heading for the spare bedroom, which the boys just used to store stuff that they weren't using at the time, Will searched for a long forgotten fish tank that he and Warren had once had set up.

Don't ask what happened to the fish, Will still refused to talk about it.

He found it hidden behind some of their old super hero costumes that the boys had outgrown, either do to growth spurts or weight lifting.

Taking the tank and the bowl Will headed for his and Warren's bedroom, and sat the tank top of the dresser.

About this time Warren came in, having FINALLY gotten off the toilet.

"Will what are you doing?" the pyro asked already afraid of the answer.

"Setting up a home for the mouse," Will answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"OH HELL NO! YOU"RE NOT KEEPING THAT THING" Waren screamed.

_'He seems to be doing a lot of that today'_Will thought, briefly wondering why they hadn't been evicted yet.

"Come on Warren, Pleeaassee! You said that once we got settled that I could have a pet, and we can't get a dog because we don't have enough time to spend taking care of one and I'm scared of cats. Besides what harm can he do in the tank it's not like he can get out! PLLEEEAASSSEE!" Will threw in his pout with the begging, knowing that Warren could never tell him no when he pouted.

"FINE! But if that thing gets loose we're getting a divorce!" Warren all but snarled hating the fact they he gave in far to easily. But really who could say no to that adorable pout?

"But Warren....We're not even married!" Will said confused.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

On the dresser in a corner of the bedroom, the mouse watched the two boys fight, enjoying the show and happy that he wouldn't have to worry about finding food since it appeared that he was now going to be a pet. But soon, very soon, it will be time for him and his brethren to rise up and destroy the human race. Until then though he was perfectly happy to observe these to strange humans and maybe gain some insight on how human males interacted.


	16. Date Night pt2

**_Date Night pt.2_**

_for lalunafour_

"Come ON Layla! Mag is going to be here in three minutes!" Will said trying to hurry the red head up.

"Give me a minute Will. You can't rush perfection!" Layla yelled through the bathroom door.

"Perfection my ass hippie! quit stalling and get out here!" Warren responded, going to the bathroom door ready to drag the red head out if need be.

"Fine, fine, I'm coming!" Layla said, not happy with being rushed.

Walking out of the bathroom she noticed two thing 1)she still had seven minutes till Magenta arrived and 2) Will and Warren kissing was HOT!

Clearing her throat, Layla glared at both boys once they had separated.

"I THOUGHT you said that I had THREE minutes until Mag arrived," Layla said her eyes shooting daggers at them.

"Come on flower power, do you really want to be in the bathroom STILL getting ready when she arrives?" Warren asked. "Come here for a sec hippie."

Layla, still glaring, walked hesitantly towards Warren.

Once in front of him, Warren grabbed her by the shoulders so that her back was facing him and began messing with her hair.

"Warren what are you doing?!" Layla cried. "It took forever to get my hair like this."

"Just relax hippie, your hair looks better down is all" Warren returned calmly, releasing her hair from the tightly coiled bun it was in.

"Will, how on earth did you survive your first date with him?" Layla asked, really wanting to know.

That is until she saw Will turn scarlet, casting his eyes downwards and mumbling something about....penguins? Warren, for his part, just shot Will a loving look before moving to stand behind the flustered younger boy, wrapping his arms around the youngers waist.

Lalyla couldn't help it, she started laughing. Now understanding why the two boys never talked to anyone about their first date.

"Oh my god Warren! Please tell me you didn't just jump him the second he opened the door!?" Layla said still laughing.

"No, he jumped me the second he opened the door," Warren replied smirking.

If possible Will's got even redder his face looking as if it would go up in flames any second. Seeing this, Layla laughed even harder, trying to picture her innocent ex jumping anybody let alone a temper mental pyro.

"Okay, enough you two! Magenta will be here any min-" Will said, trying to change the subject when he was interupted by the door bell.

Everything was quiet as Warren went to answer the door.

Layla was nervous, wringing her hands, and looking anywhere but towards the front door.

"It'll be okay Layla, Mag doesn't bite," Will said quietly trying to put her at ease.

"I KNOW that Will!" Layla returned in exasperation. It's not like she had never been on a date before. But honestly, for some reason butterflies fluttered in her stomach and she felt antsy.

All of that leaving however when she caught sight of Magenta.

Mag was wearing tight black leather pants with a tight purple tank and spiked collar around her neck. Layla was almost certain she was drooling.

"Hey Layla. Ready to go?" Magenta asked with a smile.

"S-su....uhmm...Yes just let me grab...my...uhm...bag" Layla said turning red at her poor attempts to talk coherently.

Behind her she heard Warren snicker and she sent him a death glare. Not that it did any good. It was hard as heck to scare the pyro!

"Okay. I thought we could walk to the Paper Lanter. I know you like chinese food and it's a nice night for a walk." Magenta said.

"T-that sounds great Mag!" Layla said, grabbing her hand bag and heading towards the door.

Magenta opened the door and held it open for Layla, giving the red head a reassuring smile.

Warren and Will walked out with them, the boys headed for Will's house.

"Don't do anything we would do," Warren called.

"That means we can't light everything we see on fire. We'll try to restrain ourselves!" Magenta called back in a sneer rolling her eyes. Layla just laughed finally feeling more at ease. This was Magenta. They had been the best of friends for awhile now, there was no reason that things should be uncomfortable now just because they were on a date.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long but with the holidays coming up my free time just went down the toilet. I'm still writing as often as I can but until things settle down a little the updates are going to take just a bit longer. Sorry again! I'm already working on part three and hope to have it up soon! :)**


	17. Chapter 19

PLOTS

" I think you should talk to him." Layla said, sitting down and the lunch table across from Warren. Warren just kept reading his book ignoring the Hippie. " Come on Warren I know you have a crush on Will It's obvious to anyone who would care to look!" Layla said in exasperation. Warren just buried his head further in the book. Layla had been going on like this for about a month now, ever since she and Will had broken up. Warren wasn't about to admit that he might have other feeling besides friendship for Will, and he sure wasn't going to admit it to Layla no matter how annoying and right she might be.

Layla stared at Warren waiting for him to respond . He had been avoiding her for days now and she was aware of it. You might think that because she and Will broke up she would want him to be miserable, but in truth she just wanted him to be happy even if that happiness wasn't with her. Layla had watched Will for quite a while even when they were together she had noticed that Will's attention had started to change.

She had noticed that his eyes never lingered on her anymore but shifted towards Warren when he thought he wasn't looking. She had also watched as the stares were returned , neither of the boys noticing they were the focus of the others attention. The boys hadn't noticed but Layla and the others had and that was why she broke up with Will. She just wasn't his happiness anymore.

Layla sensing that she had hit a brick wall as wasn't going to get any further with Warren rolled her eyes to the heavens grabbed her bag and walked out of the lunch room.

"I just don't get it!" Layla ranted. "they like each other but neither of them will admit it!"

"Layla calm down they're guys of course they won't admit it that would be asking way to much." Magenta said, tired of watching Layla pace. They had been having this discussion (if one could call it that) for about an hour now and Layla was only getting more worked up. " You've tried talking to them and it's not working, and lets face it Warren and Will two of the most stubborn men on earth if you want them to get it you're gonna have to tie them together!"

"what did you just say?" Layla asked. A devious grin spreading across her face. "Uhmm…that if you want Warren and Will to get it, you're going to have to tie them together?" Magenta asked. A little worried about the wicked gleam in the other girls eyes. " That's it! Why didn't I think of it?" Layla said the smirk only growing.

"I couldn't keep my big mouth shut could I?" Magenta said. A little afraid of what was going on in Layla's head.

* * *

GAH! So sorry this took so long to get out but my hours at work keep changing. For all those who are interested in Date night I do intend to finish it but I can't remember how I wanted it to end but hopefully I'll be slapped by the insperation bunny and have the rest of it up soon. Yes I'm fully aware my puctuation sucks but feel free to tell me that.

BIG thanks to all who have reviewed I LOVE YOU GUYS!


End file.
